Colourings are being increasingly used. In parallel, food additives which are of a natural origin are being sought. Natural colourings are therefore being sought. Up until now, no natural colouring exists which is blue in colour, except spirulina blue or linablue A, which is not authorized in Europe.
Anthocyanins and their derivatives are moreover known, whose colour varies according to the pH. It is known that at a pH greater than or equal to 7, the anthocyanins are blue in colour. However, these compounds pose problems of stability. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,902 discloses gels of a particular source of anthocyanins, namely “Morning blue”. At basic pH values (7 and 8), the colour is not stable for more than two days for buffered solutions. For gels, the stability is stated as being 320 hours, that is about two weeks. This duration is not satisfactory for products having optimum use-by dates of several weeks or several months. In addition, the gel form limits application to the fields cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,902, namely icing, coulis, gelatin composition, ice products.
The company Fazer has been marketing a biscuit with icing based on (amorphous) icing sugar comprising, according to the information provided on the box, grape juice, in Finland since the end of 2000, under the name “CARNEVAL”. This biscuit appears to apply the principles of icing developed in the U.S. patent cited above.
The document EP-A-0007095 discloses the stabilization of anthocyanins with an ascorbic acid derivative. By virtue of the nature of the stabilizing agent, the pH is strongly acidic, which prevents obtaining the blue colour.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a composition containing a natural blue colour, which is stable and appropriate for the preparation of confectionery products.
The invention therefore provides a blue anthocyanin and granulated sugar composition.
According to one embodiment, the anthocyanin represents 0.5 to 0.10%, preferably 1 to 5% by weight of the composition.
According to one embodiment, the granulated sugar represents from 85 to 99.5%, preferably 95 to 99% by weight of the composition.
According to one embodiment, the composition comprises additives in a quantity of from 1 to 5% by weight, preferably less than 2%.
According to one embodiment, the composition consists of granulated sugar, anthocyanin in a quantity of from 1 to 5%, and additives in a quantity of up to 1%.
According to one embodiment, the composition comprises, in addition, a natural yellow colouring.
The subject of the invention is also a dragée or hard coated confectionery item comprising a core and at least one layer of the composition according to the invention.
The subject of the invention is also a process for manufacturing the dragée or hard coated confectionery item according to the invention, comprising the step of coating the core with a syrup containing blue anthocyanin.
The subject of the invention is also a syrup containing blue anthocyanin.
According to one embodiment, the syrup has a pH ranging from 7 to 9.
According to one embodiment, the syrup has a TS (Total Solids content) of 60 to 85, preferably 70-75.
The subject of the invention is finally a process for stabilizing blue anthocyanin, by incorporation with granulated sugar.